


It's a shame really.

by CreativeDuck



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Humorous, M/M, at least I think so, donut is a big grimmons shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut is nosy and Simmons really doesn't want to have this conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a shame really.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from my tumblr. I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy reading it!

Simmons stared in shock at the younger soldier.

"You have got to be kidding me?" 

"Why? It’s so obvious." 

"You are a fucking moron."

"Come on, admit that I’m right!"

"Donut!" Simmons growled. About two minutes ago Simmons had been working on a report in his and Grif’s shared bunk room when Donut came bursting in with a fresh batch of brownies. Quickly this had somehow turned into a conversation he really didn’t want to have.

"Look, it’s written all over your face. You can’t hide it from me!"

"Please leave."

"Not until you tell me."

"There’s nothing to tell!" Simmons squeaked.

"Face it Simmons, you’ve practically admitted it in this conversation because you haven’t denied it once so just say it."

Fuck. He couldn’t deny it because Donut was right, which right now is the most annoying thing. He willed for Donut to just leave it but knowing the man as well as he did there was no way that was going to happen. He sighed and squeezed his remaining eye shut.

"Okay, fine! You’re right. I’m in love with the stupid, lazy asshole! You happy now?" He opened his eye to see Donut staring at him, slightly shocked. "What?"

"Well I thought it was just a crush. Not, you know. Love." Simmons felt a blush creeping over his pale cheeks. 

"Oh. Right."

"You really love him?"

"Yeah." 

"That is even cuter!" Donut squealed. 

"God damn it Donut!" Simmons had had enough. He lunged forward at the younger man who was quick to doge. Simmons picked himself up and started to chase Donut around the room. "Stop running away so I can punch you!" 

Donut was giggling as he ran, swerving around to escape the cyborg. “Simmons and Grif sitting in a tree…” 

"Oh God! Shut up!" 

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" The pair were so busy running around the room, they didn’t notice the metal door slide open and the chubby Hawaiian man who now stood in the doorway. 

"Er, what are you two doing?" Donut stopped and turned to Grif. Simmons almost smashed into the man who had stopped so abruptly. He froze slightly, another blush gracing his face as he realised Grif might of heard that stupid song Donut was singing. 

"We were just talking about-" Donut’s sentence was cut short as Simmons slammed his biological hand over the younger man’s mouth. 

"Nothing!" Grif eyed the Dutch-Irish man suspiciously.

"Whatever." He moved across the room and flopped down on his bed. Simmons eyed Donut carefully, sending him his strongest death stare. Donut’s eye crinkled as he smirked at Simmons. He moved his hand away from Donut’s face slowly, narrowing his eye as if daring him to try and say anything.

"Well I’ll leave you two alone, I’m sure Sarge will want some brownies too. Bye!" He gave Simmons a wink before leaving the room with the plate of brownies that the cyborg had completely forgotten about. He sighed and walked back to his desk to finish the report.

Grif had starting eating his way through a pack of oreos and it was comfortably silent for a few minutes until the orange-clad man spoke up with a smirk.

"You know it’s a shame really?"

"What is?"

"There are no trees in this canyon."


End file.
